


Avatar: Fallen Empire

by danknight207



Series: Avatar fallen series [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danknight207/pseuds/danknight207
Summary: After the 100 year war, Ty Lee thought her life as a Kyoshi warrior was her calling. But when she discovers she is an Airbender,  she will go on a journey to find her calling.
Series: Avatar fallen series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114367





	1. Chapter 1

Air, part 1

From Iroh:

I am sending a letter to beg you to guard my nephew, fire lord Zuko, from an uprising that could harm all four nations. After 100 years of war, many in the fire nation wanted to return to their warrior ways. But Zuko would not stray from the path of peace, creating an opportunity for his sister Azula to stage a coup against him. When it failed, she created a secret society, the New Ozai society, to return the fire nation to its warrior past.

A personal note for my friend Ty lee:

100 years ago, the Avatar kept the balance between the four nations: The Water tribe, the Air nomads, the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation. Then, the Fire nation attacked and conquered the earth kingdom, separated the water tribe, and destroyed the Air nomads. However, most of the Air nomads escaped and hid, some unsuccessfully, but the others blended in. The fire nation claimed victory over the air nomads and as their descendants believed they were non-benders from the other nations, airbending disappeared.

To: Ty Lee and Kyoshi Warriors

"He wants us to guard the Fire Lord," said Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors, "but why do they need us?" "The fire lord's guard was mostly ceremonial, as any assassins would be killed by the army. They thought people would be loyal citizens and not try to kill the fire lord. Pretty silly." Ty Lee answered. "So, why do they need us then?" "The guard is extremely incompetent and many of the soldiers are rebels." "And besides," Keia, another Kyoshi Warrior added, "What are we doing here, other than having fun with your boyfriend?"

Suki embarrassed, shouted, "I said triple exercise if you mention him, and don't forget again!!!" She calmed down and said, "and Ty Lee, Iroh gave you a personal note and I did not read it, he called you a friend." "Thanks." Ty lee replied, "He is a sweet person." "Yes, I remember meeting him." "When was that?" "We were at a camp, the white lotus." "Was that while we were in prison?" And Keia interrupted, "While you had fun with your boyfriend?" "Will you shut up!!!" Suki said even more offended. Then she defended herself, "they invited him to the northern water tribe, and he's going today, so please stop it."

After Ty lee read the note, Suki said, "We are going to guard Zuko." "You did not want to." Suki said, "When I went to the dock with Sokka, I met some people who were there when the rebellion broke out. I heard about it and it is the duty of a Kyoshi warrior to stop that from happening again." "Oh," "Also, what was in the letter?" "It was confusing, it was like a history lesson that said the airbenders were non-benders or something like that." "Could you have misread it?" "Probably, but he never wastes words, it probably is warning me of something to do with Air bender's."

"Something like this?" Suki said, handing Ty Lee a letter, "Is that another letter for me?" "Sokka gave it to me, said he nearly forgot." Suki said recalling what happened, "I thought it was a knife in his pocket with the edge of the paper. Anyway, the letter has instructions on where to go to meet Aang. When you're finished, send a messenger hawk." "Sure!" Then Suki left and said to a fellow Kyoshi warrior, "Sokka said Katara and Zuko have a thing." They both giggled.

A while later she arrived there. "Why do I kind of remember this place?" "You attacked us here in the middle of the night before with Mai and Azula." "Oh, yeah. It is a lot easier with a tank and it was so dark. I had to rely on Azula's firebending to see. Why did you even pick this spot? Why do you even want me here?" "Well, it's flat, high up, and a nice place to sleep. I needed to teach you something. See that rock on that other rock." "Yeah?" "Now, you may think it is silly, think of taking the energy from your legs and release it from your hands like this..."

"Um..." she said while replicating his motions, and then the rock fell. "What was that?" Aang said excitedly. "That was bending!!!" "You mean, you say that I am a" "Yes you are a..." "Firebender?" "What!?" "I could not bend even when I tried to." "It's airbending, AIR bending!" he said, "how did you even think that you're a Firebender?" "How, how am I an Airbender?" "I will explain."

And they sat down to talk, "I was sad during the war, thinking about what happened to the airbenders and what will happen after me. After I beat Ozai, I went around the world and discovered that most of the airbenders became part of the other nations. I asked Iroh for advice and he told me of one particular girl he met..." "Is that why he sent me this?" She showed Aang the letter, "He said knowledge is the most valuable sword." Ty Lee continued thinking back to Iroh. "I don't know how he can carry all those swords." Aang joked.

Two days later when Ty Lee had practiced many airbending techniques, Aang said: "One more thing for today." "But I'm tired and if I don't get to sleep my Aura..." "I think your Aura would like a flight lesson!" "Wow! You can actually do that!" "Well, that got you up fast. First, you need a glider. Here is my old one, now put air into the yellow bit and..." "Whoa!!!" Ty Lee took off. "Keep it going consistently." "So how do you steer?" "Just point it around." "I get it now. How fast can I, OH NO !!!" Then she hit the mountain near a cliff and said, "What a way to die, after learning airbending." "Don't worry, just put air on the bottom and you will be fine." Then Ty Lee saved herself using what Aang taught her. "We will walk back," Aang said, "Great. I will probably fly better in the day when I can see anything," Ty Lee replied. Aang said on the road "One thing, When I saw you in a vision of the surviving Airbender's, there were seven of you." "Those are my sisters: Ty Lin, Ty Lat, Ty Lao, Ty Liu, Ty Lum, and Ty Woo." "They must be airbenders too!" Aang said.

"Well, I haven't been with them for a while." Ty Lee said. "Why?" "Well, we were seven sisters; it was hard being together. At first, we wore one color and then we did just one thing so we could not compare each other. But it still felt like I was just another sister like I was worthless. I used my gymnastic abilities to escape to the circus, and then Azula invited me." "You know, I felt alone like I will always be the Last Airbender. And then I learned that there were more Airbenders all around the world, like you." "Well, you have always been special, the Avatar, Last Airbender, and the conqueror of the fire nation. You are more appreciated alone."

"You can't be special if there aren't other people." "I guess you are right. But I do not know what to do now, I am still a Kyoshi warrior. You get to talk to Kyoshi." "Well, that isn't as great as I thought it would be. Usually, I talk to the people closest to me." "Iroh told me about the airbenders before me, he might know what to do. But he is in Ba Sing Se, who knows how long that will take me." "Well, you can get there faster now." "How can I do that? I can't fly - Oh, I can fly after I stop crashing." "I will teach you steering tomorrow." "Thanks."

By the next afternoon, she got to the city. She landed and was looking around when she met someone familiar. "Hello, twinkle toes!!!" Toph said, mistaking Ty Lee for Aang, "Who is twinkle toes?" "Now you sound like a girl too." "I am Ty Lee." "Oh," Toph said embarrassed, "You can go ahead and hit me now." "I won't do that. But do you know where Iroh is?" "At the jasmine dragon." "I don't know where that is, I only really know the palace." "Alright, I will take you there."

Over at the jasmine dragon, Iroh and Ty lee talked with each other, "So how did you know I was an Airbender?" "I saw you and I knew you didn't look like someone from the fire nation. I liked you and knew unless the Avatar beat the former fire lord Azulon, you should not know of your heritage." "Oh. Do you think my sisters would airbend like me?" "Probably." "All six of them?" "I have never heard of six twins bending, but they probably could bend." "Oh." "About the letter, I sent it to you after I learned that Aang found out there are remaining airbenders. I told you so your airbending would not confuse you." "Well, I am not sure what to do now. I'm an Airbender but I'm also a Kyoshi warrior, can I be both?" "The world is changing more than ever during the peace. Do what you think is the right path and you will find your way." "I don't know what the right way is." "Do what you think is the right thing, not what you want to be the right thing. I had a nephew who was lost. Then you will find your path as he did." Ty Lee thought about what he said and thanked Iroh for the advice. "You're welcome. The upper city people don't appreciate the advice, so this was a lovely change." Iroh replied.

"So how did it go?" said Toph outside. "He said the world is changing and I should do what is right and then I should be on the right track." "Oh. Anyway, I was wondering how do you learn to Chi Block?" "Well, I didn't exactly learn it." "What do you mean?" "It's a long story." "I have a lot of time." "Ok."

"I was at the royal fire academy with Azula and an old friend, Kori. Kori showed us a trick that looked fun, but someone peeked at us. The kid knew it was earthbending and tried to fight Kori. But I suddenly jumped at her and chi blocked her. Kori was expelled, and I was even closer to Azula after that. I somehow knew chi blocking and have always used it, even with bending." "So why don't you airbending for fighting? Aang completely beat me." "Well, I always felt like benders were all part of groups and chi blocking is completely different, but now I feel like I'm in a bender group with my sisters, like before." "I have never felt like everyone is like me." "But you have been the first metal bender like Azula is the best lightning bender. I can barely fly without crashing; you know how many crashes I got coming here." "Well, you could try a fight." "But you're so good." "I will play easily on you." "Um, if I can chi block." "Alright, at the zoo."

Later in the afternoon, they got next to the rabaroo hill. At first, Toph threw some little rocks at Ty lee that she dogged easily. Then toph made some earth columns right next to her, so she dodged with airbending, but she fell. Then Ty Lee pointed her finger at Toph, and suddenly a tornado protected her. Ty lee tried to stop it, saying, "What was that?" "Aang never did that." "I know that." "Your hands looked like they were, firebending." "I don't know where that came from." "Maybe you picked up a thing or two from that crazy girl, Azula." "That was not lightning. It was like a tornado." "Do it again!" "But I can't control it." "Which is why you need to practice it." "But it's really dangerous." "So bending is dangerous, that's the point."

"What was that!!!" A voice from behind said. It was Aang. "Um, just a new airbending move, I figured out." "That was a tornado that came out of your fingers. Could you show me?" "Well, I did its kind of like this." She did the move and created a tornado and had difficulty stopping it. But when Aang tried to replicate the move, he ended up making a lightning bolt instead. "I will try to do that later, but I can finally lightning bend! And you got a letter from the Kyoshi warrior." "Give that to me!" Ty Lee said.

From Suki

We understand you are with Aang, so I sent you this letter to tell you what happened. When we went to guard Zuko, we had to stop an attempt on his life immediately. However, the assailant was an earthbender from Yu Dao, Kori Morishita. We interrogated her the next day and found out she was working for the Ozai society in return to help Yu Dao from the harmony restoration movement. We also learned from her that the Ozai society's leader is a lightning bender. Zuko thought she was Azula, although we cannot prove it. We need you to come quickly to Yu Dao when you're done with the Avatar.

To Ty Lee

"I need to go to Yu Dao." Ty Lee said. Aang replied, "I'm going too. Whatever they are doing is big and we need to stop it." "Ok."


	2. air part 2

When they arrived with Appa at Yu Dao, they met Suki. "You got Appa? Aang is here?" "We will talk about that later. What is the mission?" "Guard Zuko's chariot. It does not have anyone in it, but we need to lure out more Ozai members." The mission was uneventful and when they got back to the palace Ty lee requested to talk to Kori. "Sure, but why?" Suki asked. "I knew her, I could get more information."

When she got to the cell, Kori shouted at her: "Now what do you want Kyoshi warriors!" Ty Lee took off her makeup and said: "It's me, Ty Lee." "Ty Lee! How did you sneak in to rescue me?" "I did not come to rescue you. I am a Kyoshi warrior and I wondered why my old friend would try to kill the fire lord." "If Zuko goes through with the harmony restoration movement, he will separate my family and destroy Yu Dao." "Is that why you work for the Ozai society?" "I only work for Yu Dao. I do not care who is Fire Lord, but Zuko is trying to stop Yu Dao, so I need to stop him."

Her words stunned Ty Lee; Kori was so different from how she was in the academy. She asked: "What happened after they kicked you out of the academy?" Kori began telling what happened, "At first I was mad at my earthbending and my mother. My father told me because I was an earthbender, that did not mean I am not a fire nation citizen. I practiced and mastered earthbending, and I used it to serve the fire nation. But then the Ozai lost and Zuko promised to destroy the colonies, like Yu Dao. But the Ozai society let me save Yu Dao." "Who was their leader?" "A powerful lightning bender. I never actually met her." "Is it Azula? She escaped prison during the rebellion." "The princess you used to play with?" "She uses her lightning bending to destroy her opponents. Is it her?" "It's probably is her. They said that they would leave if the assassination failed. They probably went to Cranefish town since it has lots of metal factories to make weapons." "I will tell all of that to the Kyoshi warriors. Could you stay here, I like talking to you." "Thanks."

When she got out, Suki said, "What did you learn?" "The rebels moved out and went to Cranefish. Their leader was a lightning bender, so it is probably Azula." "Good, we will investigate Cranefish and tell Zuko about Azula." Then Aang arrived, "Hey, Ty Lee, how did it go? When do you have time to show me the airbending trick?" "What Airbending?" Suki said, confused. Ty Lee replied nervously, "Aang, uh... please shut up." "Shut up about what? You did not tell her about your airbending?" "Wait what?" Suki said, even more confused. Ty Lee used her airbending to blow some rocks and said, "I was afraid that I would not be a Kyoshi warrior and an Airbender. So, when I got the letter to come to Yu Dao, I thought I could keep my airbending a secret." Suki told her, "You don't have to hide it, Keia can bend. And how good are you at airbending?" "Well, I can shoot some air blasts, make myself lighter and faster, and I made a tornado in Ba sing se." "Wow, impressive."

Then an official came in, "The governor of Yu Dao, Mayor Morishita, has released his daughter on the condition that she apologize to Fire Lord Zuko." Ty Lee heard it and said, "Phew! It was getting weird to be guarding a friend." And she went to unlock Kori. "You are free now; all you have to do is say you're sorry for trying to kill Zuko." "Great!" "What are you going to do now?" "Try to save Yu Dao with more peaceful means. Zuko is staying here for a while so that may be easy." "You should let someone else do the talking, especially after you tried to kill him."

Suki talked to Aang while she watched Ty Lee and Kori talk, "She seems extremely friendly with Kori." Aang replied "They were friends. It's sad how the reconstruction has divided the people that survived the war." "So, are there more airbenders?" I want to rebuild the air nation so it will be like it was before the war." "You can't heal all the scars from the war." "What do you mean, there are airbenders and we can teach them?" "I'm talking about the airbenders, I'm talking about Yu Dao. This town is so mixed that they will fight both the Earth kingdom and the fire nation to protect their home. We can't just make it how it was before the war." "But both nations will fight for it." "We need to let Yu Dao choose."

"But how? Stroll around and say, 'What kind of government do you want? Ok, looks like everyone wants to be the leader. Oh well, let us let people decide how much they want to be the leader!'" "Stop being satirical." "I have no idea what to do." "I thought you said 'solving feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the Avatar!'" "It was a bad day at work, so stop."

"Well, I need to call a meeting so we can make a new plan for the Kyoshi warriors. Do you want to watch it?" "Sure!" "Ty Lee!" Suki called and when Ty Lee and Kori heard it, Kori said, "Guess you have to go now. Do these meetings happen often?" "No, but we have been busier since we came to Yu Dao. After I am done, could you tell me how the fight with Zuko went? They sent me to stop him during the war, but I never got to fight him directly." "It was close, he needs you girls to protect him." "Bye!"

At the meeting, Suki said, "We need to make a plan for what to do in Yu Dao. First, Ty Lee. Do you think Kori is still a problem?" "She definitely will not fight for the Ozai society. She said she will try to get her way peacefully." "Good. Now, to our main discussion, what should we be doing in Yu Dao other than guarding Zuko?" "Help the earth kingdom restore Yu Dou of course!" said Keia. Ty Lee said, "I'm not sure 'restoring' Yu Dao will help things." "Well, that's because you're from the fire nation. You like how it was during the war." Ty Lee and Suki stepped in, fearing a fight. She said, "Stop interrupting the meeting. Even though Ty Lee is from the fire nation, she is a member and wants the best for Yu Dao. Now, back to the meeting. I had an idea for what we should do after the war. We could ask the founder of our order, Kyoshi." When Aang heard this, he said, "Well, spirit magic is complicated, and I have no idea what I'm doing when I use it so it might be a bad idea." "Did you ever use the avatar powers to contact Kyoshi?" "Well, I did it once in a village that hated Kyoshi. I summoned her by wearing her clothes, but it went bad." "Well, we all look like Kyoshi. You could just wear a Kyoshi warrior uniform." "Ok, but don't blame me if it goes bad again."

He put on a Kyoshi warrior outfit and said, "Is she coming yet?" Just after he said that Kyoshi arrived. She spoke to the warriors. "You have asked me the question of what should happen to the Kyoshi warriors now that the war is over. The Kyoshi warriors kept peace on Kyoshi island after I am gone. Your decision to leave Kyoshi island and fight in the war was a hard but necessary choice and I commend you. And thanks to your valor, the world is changing. We are going into a period of peace, and an army would destroy it. Far be it from me that my order will destroy the peace they created. The Kyoshi warriors must disband. Now I will speak to each member individually.

"Ty Lee and Keia, you are both benders who need to master bending. " Kyoshi said, becoming more emotional when talking to Keia. "Keia, you remind me of when I was young. They abandoned you in a small village and had to beg and eat scraps, like me. You joined my Kyoshi warriors to survive, just like I joined a guard. And you discovered your bending abilities later than most people, also like me. You are a water bender, and I see that you will go to the southern water tribe to learn your talents. You will not be alone, I know Aang will take Ty Lee and her sisters there to train them in air bending and Sokka will go back to the southern water tribe."

"Ty Lee, I can see it deeply troubles you. For all your life you have had your own way. But now you have discovered that you are an Airbender and you cannot decide your way anymore. I did not want to be the avatar and I let people think Yun was the avatar and because of my inaction, vengeance corrupted him. You can use your new identity to make your path. You need to train your sister's airbending. Their lives will soon depend on it."

"Suki, it is your responsibility to lead a transition from the Kyoshi warriors. Train Zuko's bodyguard, give Yu Dao an independent government, and go to the northern water tribe with Sokka. You will fight the Ozai society when they will attack."

"And finally, Aang, your failure to kill Ozai encouraged the rebels that will wreck all the nations." "I took his bending away and gave the throne to Zuko! I did not have to kill him." "It is not Ozai' s power, but it was his idea that you failed to kill. Now, because of your inaction, the Ozai society is going to wreck the water tribes and Cranefish, and the only person who can stop them is Azula. You should have token the chance earlier!"

When Kyoshi left, Aang said, "It was bad again, what should I have expected?" Suki took off her uniform and said, "I guess this is the end of the Kyoshi warriors then. At least were there to watch it end." But Aang continued, "So, I got more of 'Kill Ozai! Kill Ozai!' Stuff I got from every other Avatar in history. Even after the war, they annoy me!" Ty Lee said, "So, I guess we are going to the water tribe with my sisters, along with Keia." Aang replied, "Well I can teach you some basic waterbending, but Katara is the master. She knows healing and some other techniques I did not have the time to learn." Suki giggled and said, "Your training was rushed, how on earth did you beat Ozai?" "I used the avatar state, I did not even know what I was doing before I nearly killed Ozai."

A knock came. Aang opened it and found a messenger. "Could I give Av. Aang... uh, it doesn't say your last name? Anyway, it says a letter from Katara." And the messenger left.

From: Katara

I need you here in the southern water tribe. My father is the new leader of the southern water tribe confederacy, and the northern water tribe is investing money and resources. But people are afraid the northern water tribe is trying to take over the southern water tribe and a rival chief Giliak is trying to rebel.

P.S. I know many non-benders were Airbender's, but I did not expect Ty Lee to be an Airbender. I hope you can train her and have a safe trip coming here. Do you know what Sokka is doing at the northern water tribe?

To Aang

Aang finished reading the letter and said, "Looks like Kyoshi was right. We are going to the southern water tribe." 


	3. water part 1

Aang brought Ty Lee Keia with him to go to the southern water tribe. Eventually, they arrived at a dock so Appa could rest. Aang and Ty Lee saw six girls that look exactly like Ty Lee, but with different colored clothes. Ty Lee told Aang, "Appa is fine now, we should get going." But Aang stopped Ty Lee. One girl said, "Why is Ty Liu over there?" as Ty Lee was getting nervous. "No, I'm here." the real Ty Liu said coming from a corner, "We are all here. But who is over there?" One of the sister's pointed at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee attempted to go but Keia stopped her and said, "I am not missing a family drama." "Wait, is she Ty Lee?" One girl shouted. "Hey, are you Ty Lee?" Ty Lee said defeated, "Yes." "What did you do when you were gone? I heard you were in the circus and hunted Zuko and then turned on Azula at that prison." "Yes. You are right." Ty Lee said. The girls came to her and Ty Liu said, "Oh, is that the Avatar." "I will explain." Ty Lee said. And she added, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we went looking for you at the circus and then we got a job there, and then the circus went out of business. They had bought this huge flying animal, and it escaped and the circus had lost so much money on the animal it closed." And then Ty Liu pointed to Appa. "It looked like that." "You must be mistaken, that is the avatars flying bison, Appa." "Oh, so what are you doing now?" "Well, I found out I am an Airbender." And then Ty Lee showed her airbending and continued, "I am going to the south pole to learn airbending with the avatar and Keia." "Could we have airbending too?" "Probably." And Ty Lee showed airbending by moving a wooden box. "Now, do something similar to that." Ty Lee's sisters tried it and barely moved the box that Ty Lee pushed easily. "Oh, great. They are coming too." Ty Lee said. Aang said, "You could come with us and learn airbending." The sisters replied, "Sure."

A day of flying later, they got to an island. "So," Aang said to Ty Lee. "I have an idea. I will teach you airbending while your sisters and Keia practice. And then you teach your sisters what I taught you while I teach Keia waterbending. And what happened to the dress top?" "Well, I looked like my sisters." "So, what did you do with it?" "Why are you so interested in dresses?" "If you can change it, you can turn it into an airbending top and you can fly with it." And he pointed to the orange top of his shirt. "Well, it was stiff. Ty Woo can sow, so she could try to turn it into something like that."

Aang shouted to Keia, "We can train waterbending now. What do you know?" "This is a self-taught move." And she made some water heat. "It's like you are warming the water. Can you lift water?" "I don't know how to lift water, so my bending abilities have not gone very far." "You do it like this." And then Aang lifted water and Keia helped. But then Aang jerked, "Ouch!!! What was that?" And the water evaporated. "I bended the water, was that supposed to happen?" Keia asked. Aang replied. "I think it is your stance. It is like a firebender. You're supposed to keep and redirect the energy, not destroy it. Keep your arms like this." And Aang showed her a waterbender stance. She tried it, but then Ty Lee came.

"So how did it go?" "Aang, I would like to know what the distinction in airbending between you moving an object and moving the bender away from the object." "They kept blowing themselves away, didn't they? It is a common mistake; I really should have taught them myself." "I agree. So how did your waterbending class go?" "The learning process did not go anywhere until I nearly burned my hand." "At least my students did not hurt me."

They practiced until the end of the day. Then they made a camp. Ty Lin said: "Why did we have to camp. It is so uncivilized." "Well, get used to it. We went around like this during the war." Keia said. "It was so much better than." Ty Lin replied, "Well you didn't have to fight in it." Then Ty Lee joined in, "I camped regularly too and Azula snored. Besides, you stayed in our nice safe house and did not have to go to a fighting academy or go to the front lines with Azula." Ty Lin said angrily, "Well, you left, and fight and we chose not to, so don't judge us, traitor." "Hey, Azula threatened Mai, and I was the only one to stop her." "If you would rather risk your life than stay with us, then you are no Ty sister." "I never wanted to be a Ty sister, so thanks for the compliment!" The Ty sisters left angrily. Ty Lee said, "So what is for dinner?" "Ty Lee, apologize to your sisters!" Aang said. "Just Lee, they said I'm not a Ty sister, and I'm fine with that," Lee replied indignantly. Keia said, "Hey, she is the one who said, 'Circus freak is a compliment.'" "Well, they are circus freaks too, so it's not a compliment. I'm going to sleep now." And Lee went to bed.

The next morning Ty Lee and Keia woke up at the same time. "What is the mission?" Keia said. Lee said confused, "I don't think we are Kyoshi warriors anymore." "I just do it, anyway. I am so used to getting up at 6 and going to a mission immediately." "Me too." Aang got out of his tent. "So, do I always have to get up at 6 every day now. I remember the good old days of getting up at 8." "Shut up, we are sleeping!" The Ty sisters said. Aang said, "We should go now. We only need a day to get to the southern water tribe."

They all got on Appa and left. Aang said to Keia, "Now, here is how you keep Appa up. Just hold on to the string like that and it should go fine." "Why do you want me to ride Appa?" "So, I can talk to the sisters. We need a united team." Aang moved in the middle between Lee and the Ty sisters. "I need you to make peace. So, what is the problem with being a Ty sister, Ty Lee." "I enjoy finding my own way, like when I was exploring the nearby mountains or climbing my favorite tree. But being a Ty sister was like what I had to do was like them, and when we separated our talents, I only had acrobatics and could not do things like writing or history. When I left, I could do what I wanted. I went to the circus, but they did that and I became an Airbender, but they are airbenders too."

"I know two siblings who hated each other, but they got together and became great because of each other. We need that now more than ever." "I guess we need to get together." Ty Lee went to her sister's and apologized. "I am sorry I left you and that I was so mean." "Ty Lat said we couldn't stay mad at you forever, since you need to teach us airbending." And they hugged her. "There is ice up ahead, could you fly Appa now," Keia shouted to Aang. Aang quickly said, "Give me the rope! We at the southern water tribe." Aang pointed to a town filled with ruined Igloos and destroyed towers. Aang said terrified, "What happened?!!"

They landed at an iceberg and Katara ran and hugged Aang, "Thank goddess you are here. Gilak destroyed the new towers the north built. We stopped them but we just began rebuilding and there is a shortage of waterbenders to repair the houses quickly." "It is okay Katara, you have one new waterbender." And Keia jumped out, "So this is the southern water tribe. Colder than I thought."

"You can water bend?" Katara asked Keia and turned to the sisters, "And where did you find this many Ty Lee's?" The real Ty Lee said, "I will tell you that later. But how can we help rebuild?" "Well, if she can make ice houses, that would be great!" Keia replied, "Well, I don't know that yet." I just learned how to move water. I was a Kyoshi warrior." "Was?! This is getting confusing." Aang told Katara, "I can explain at your igloo, or what is left of it."

They arrived, and Aang explained everything. "Are there more airbenders?" "Yes, but I still can't find them without some new thing holding me up. So, what can we do?" "I think the Ty's can airbend the snow in one place and you and Keia can join us and fix the houses." "Good. After we fix the houses, could you teach Keia waterbending?" "Sure, but next time you go on an Avatar trip, could you bring me with you?" "Absolutely my dear." And they kissed each other.

Later, Katara was fixing an igloo with Keia. "Here is how you ice it," "Well, I just started waterbending." "Aang learned a lot better than this!" "Well, he is the Avatar, and he can go into Avatar super state whenever he wants! How good were you when you met Aang?" As she was shouting, the water they were standing on was melting "I couldn't do that!" Katara said shocked. "How could the ice melt?" "Well, I was angry." "Do you have to be angry to do that? Try it on, let us say, a snowball."

Keia melted it and then and then Ty Lee threw more snow. "Here is more snow. It's piling up. Are you even building anything?" Then Katara had an idea, "Keia, boil the snow pile and I freeze the steam to rebuild the igloo." And then they rebuilt the Igloo at a rapid pace.

"Great! I wish my sisters were as productive." Ty Lee said loudly so her sisters could hear her. "We are having a break." The sisters shot back. "I said five minutes, not fifty!" "It's more like twenty." "Well, these people need you to blow snow!" "You should blow yourself! The pile looks empty now." "That's what I have been doing for the past hour, and that is why there is no snow! Now get you lazy bust's here to help!" And then Ty Lee blew the snow they were sitting on they helped.

After the repairs were finished, Katara told Keia, "Well, I want to know how to boil water, and you want to learn how to do other waterbending moves like freezing." "Exactly!" "But to use waterbending well, you need to know how to lift water. It is not as simple as some moves; you need to feel you are changing the water. Change is the power of waterbending." "Oh, so bending isn't about hitting the water with stuff." "You need to change the water to hit it with stuff, like changing how high the water is." And she moved Keia's hand to raise some water. "Now you put it together." And she formed an ice ball.

"Now how do I heat it?" Katara asked. "Well, you kind of, energize it." and Keia made it into a ball again. But it did not evaporate. "Huh? The water should be hot." "Let me see," Katara said while approaching the ball. And then she nearly touched it. "OWCHIE!!!" Katara said surprised, "Is it hot enough to evaporate?" "Definitely." "Then why is it not evaporating?" And then Keia lifted the water ball, and it started evaporating. She made it go closer to the icy ground, and the opposite happened. Keia asked Katara, "I lift it and it evaporates, I lower it, and it stops evaporating, but it still nearly burns you." "I think when it is close to the ice, it does not evaporate. Let me try." And Katara made an icicle and put the ball on it. She then straightened the ball until it looked like a sword and she moved it around. "This could come in handy," Katara said. "Wonder if it could cut a sword?" "Probably," Keia said, and Katara gave her the boil-sword. "I like melee weapons more than waterbending. I'm more used to swords and axes." And she made a second boil-sword.

And then Ty Lee interrupted. "Come now!" and she brought them to the shore. There were some boats. "They look like they are from, the northern water tribe?" Katara said puzzled. The boat's shot ice at the buildings on the shore. "Attack the rebels! Free the southern water tribe!" their leader shouted. The boats landed and there was a battle. Katara and Aang used waterbending, and Keia helped with her Boil swords. Ty Lee and her sisters created snowstorms with airbending to confuse the enemy, which is why most of the casualties were from friendly fire. When the battle was over, the exhausted troops surrendered.

"You win, Chief Gilak. We surrender." "Who said what about Gilak?" Hakoda shouted. "Hakoda, you sent us a letter to send an army to stop Gilak." "What nonsense is this?" And the captain handed a letter. "It's signed by you, even has bad handwriting." The captain said. "Who led this invasion?" Hakoda asked in disbelief. "Your son, Sokka, the new council member."

"What nonsense is this. Sokka's my boy, he would never hurt his tribe." "But we thought you requested our help to invade and stop Gilak." "No. We stopped him ourselves. We did not ask for an outside invasion." "I will tell that to Sokka." And the soldier left. "What should we do with the enemy soldiers?" Katara asked. Hakoda replied, "Enemy? They are our fellow water tribesmen, and we need to help them from their wounds." They spent the rest of the day taking care of the wounded.

In the night, when Ty Lee finished carrying soldiers to the makeshift hospital, the ship opened. Ty Lee said, "Who is there?" "I am Suki, and I sending a letter to head chief Hakoda." "Oh, Suki! How did you get here?" And Ty Lee ran to her. "Ty Lee! Did you make that big storm cloud with airbending?" "Oh, sorry. Did I hurt you?" "Don't worry, you were a great defender, like a proper Kyoshi warrior." "So how did it go in Yu Dao?"

Suki suddenly shuddered, "It did not go well. They destroyed Yu Dao, I tried to stop it but Zuko said he could not be like his father. He ended up treating Yu Dao worse than Ozai ever did." "What about Kori?" "She and the resistance fighters left Yu Dao once they destroyed it. I gave them a task, to go to Cranefish and investigate the Ozai resistance. They are probably still traveling." "I hope she is safe there." "Probably not, but if she is anything like you, she will be fine. I wish I could talk to you more, but I need to send this letter to Hakoda." "I know duty comes first. I will show you the hut is." "Thanks." And they went to the chieftain's house.

"Suki sent a letter from Sokka." And Ty Lee presented Suki to Hakoda. "Thank you, Suki," Hakoda said, and he opened the letter.

From: Sokka

Dad, I am sorry for leading the invasion. The letter came, and I recognized your handwriting, and I heard the news of Gilack's uprising. I thought by leading the invasion I could help you, but it was a mistake.

During the war, I had visited the northern water tribe with Aang, and I fell in love with the princess Yue until she sacrificed herself to save the moon. I thought our love was secret, but she wrote a will where she showed her love for me, gave me a seat to represent the southern water tribe. I ask forgiveness for abusing my power and invading my tribe.

To Dad

Hakoda had tears reading the apology. He looked at Suki and told her: "Tell him I forgive him."


	4. water part 2

When Suki left, Ty Lee said: "What should I do now?" "Well, Hakoda said he did not write the letter, but it had his handwriting, which is a mystery. And we still have the Ozai society on the loose. But complete your airbending training here." "Well, I am good at fighting with airbending now. All I'm doing is cleaning up after the messes that the fighting is making." "I know you are tired of all the training and cleaning, but you need to stay."

Then a boat landed, "Urgent news for the northern water tribe army. There was a coup by Hahn and the chief orders you to invade." Sokka got out and said, "I won't do this again. I will scout to confirm and make a plan." "I will go." said Suki, "No I can't do that," Sokka said, "Why?" "I don't want you to get hurt." "I was the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and I am..." "Too valuable to risk." Ty Lee asked, "Well, does that mean I could go? I can fly there." "That sounds good, but you need to ask Aang," said Suki.

She went back into the building and Aang asked, "What happened now?" "Well, there was a messenger, and he said that there was a coup in the northern water tribe while the army was gone." "Oh, does that mean whoever wrote the letter wanted the army gone so they could take power?" "No, but Sokka did not want to make the same mistake he did before. He needs someone to scout to see if the letter was right and make a plan." "So, you want to go?" "Exactly."

"But if they have taken the northern water tribe over, it would be too dangerous to go alone." Katara interrupted, "So, I could bring my sisters there?" The Ty sisters heard it, and each said "No!" But then Keia heard the discussion and said, "My waterbending skills aren't great, but I would love to help." Aang said, "It's settled then, Ty lee and Keia will scout the northern water tribe." "But how will they get there?" Katara asked "Well, we will take a boat and I will boil the water at the back, and Ty Lee will blow the steam to the sail.' Keia said. Katara replied sadly, "Ok but be safe." "We are both Kyoshi warriors, what could go wrong?" And they left.

The Ty sisters saw what happened and said, "Why was Katara so sad, she isn't Keia's mother." "What she is my water bending student and I don't want to see her killed." Aang sighed and murmured, "Oh great. The last time someone called Katara a mother it went well for me." "Aang, you would have let Ty Lee go with no protection or plan." "What, I was afraid I would have to go there I thought Ty Lee would be fine with going there." "You butt lazy Avatar." Katara said furiously, "I suppose you don't care about her at all." "No uh, I just said it wrong." The Ty sisters amusing themselves with the fight said, "Wow, she is a mother and an angry one too."

With the boat and their bending, they beat expectations and arrived in the northern water tribe in a week. "Well, that was exhausting. Wonder how far we went?" Ty Lee said once they sighted the northern water tribe. "We just went around the world!" "Of course." Ty Lee said, "I can't believe we did it so fast though." "You wouldn't believe how fast boats go when they have great currents." Keia told her, "And we made the best currents in the world the whole way." While she was talking, Ty Lee was scouting the city. When she saw an unfamiliar flag, she said, "Get down now!" "What?" "I think the letter could be right. There was a red flag that looked familiar." "What do you mean 'familiar?'." "I mean," She looked up again and squinted at the flag. "I mean, it looks like the fire nation family emblem, the old one." "Oh, but how?" "Well, I don't know, so this may require a stealth mission." "Oh well, I missed stealth missions a little too much."

And they landed on the shore. They went through the town. "It looks so deserted," Keia said, and then she saw through a window, "They are all inside, why? It's not like they will get killed for going outside." And then a northern water tribe officer passed with a uniform like a flag. "Apparently, yes." Ty Lee said after they dodged for cover. "Did the northern king get drunk on power?" "It's dangerous stuff, but I think the only way to find out is to get there." Ty Lee pointed at the castle. "Do you have a plan?" "Yes. They make all these houses out of of water and you can boil it, so that gives us plenty of options." "Good thinking. We should break into the castle from a corner, over there."

And then they snuck to the corner and boiled it. Everything seemed to go great, and then they accidentally caught a guard's attention. "Who is over there? Wait, trespassers!!!" "Great," Keia said, and they ran through a hole she just made, and then made some more until they got into the throne room. "Shoot," Keia said. And then someone came through the door and sat on the throne. She threw her cloak, "Hello there," said Azula.

"Wait, what!" Ty Lee said, surprised. "You shouldn't be here," Keia said. "Neither should you," Azula replied and carried on. "I have been doing things, you have been doing things, it's just your thing is sneaking up on my thing. How did you get out of prison and get that new friend of yours?" "I will tell my story after I hear yours." "You know, the usual. Just took advantage of the whole situation with this bickering sister tribe situation after the war." "How is anything she just said normal?" Keia asked. Ty Lee replied, "Actually, she is right."

"Anyway," Azula continued, "The northern water tribe was 'reconstructing' the southern water tribe using their resources and an unpayable debt which they used to take over the politics of the south. This of course made the people who lived there angry, which they should be angry about that, and they made a rebellion. I helped them in exchange to use some tactics I learned in Ba Sing Se to make that letter which was a perfect excuse for the northern water tribe to protect their control of the southern water tribe or they put it, give them 'freedom'. Of course, the rebellion was sloppily organized and collapsed long before the army could arrive. And while the army was away, I used domestic rivalries to destroy the northern government and take over. Oh, and thank your boyfriend for his part." "How did you do all that?" "I did not do any of that. People got greedy, and I used the opportunity to take over a nation and hopefully use it to bring Zuko down."

"Are we going to stop her?" "Sure." Ty Lee replied. "But do not underestimate her, she can shoot lightning." Azula heard their conversation, and said, "Well enough talking, let's get to the fighting." Azula thought if she could keep Ty Lee at a distance, she could beat Keia head-on. However, the fight went very differently. Azula first threw fire to block Ty Lee from approaching her and ran to Keia. But Ty Lee blew some air into the fire, which had the opposite effect of what she intended. The extra fire from the air hit Azula and surprised her, but she dodged it by accelerating herself with her fire towards Keia. She responded by throwing boiling water at Azula. Seeing Azula at a disadvantage, Ty Lee made a tornado to suck Azula in, "So what happened to bending when I was gone?" Azula said and then shot some lightning at the mini tornado. The tornado changed, increasing the energy of the bolt until it was too much to control and the energy exploded, hitting Ty Lee and she passed out. Azula let Keia retreat with Ty Lee in her arms.

"Where am I?" asked Ty Lee after she passed out. Aang replied, "Well, it's been three weeks. Keia brought you to the south pole and now we are invading the northern water tribe." "What!!!" "Don't worry, you aren't fighting." Aang said to calm her down and added, "You know, you are not the first person who Azula shot with lightning and passed out." "Oh, I'm sorry." "Don't worry. I need to go to the invasion no, but you stay here." "Can I at least watch?" "If you can dodge any projectiles with airbending." "Of course." And they both went up.

The invasion started well until the defenders iced the boats, making the attackers face them head-on. It was even until Aang, Keia, and Katara joined in. They attacked key areas and broke the wall, taking the fight to the city. Behind the enemy lines, the general sent for Azula to lead. But there was no response. So, they ordered a retreat after retreat until they could only defend the palace and then they surrendered.

After the battle, Keia came back. "Hey! So you are awake now, you could have been a lot more useful earlier, like when the boat nearly hit an island or I got lost into a lake or when the ship's boiler nearly exploded." "I'm sorry for not being there." "Don't worry. I am okay and so are you and that matter's now. But what was it like getting hit by a lightning bolt?" "I couldn't tell, I had these dreams, I might as well have been asleep for three weeks." "Aang said he went to the spirit world when he got hit, but he is the Avatar so it might not be the same." "Well, what happened other than the invasion while I was gone?" "I don't really know much. I just told them what happened, and we prepared them for the invasion, so I spent little time at the southern water tribe. But Katara showed me how to water heal, and I used it on you to heal the burns and lightning." "Burns?" "Uh, never mind. You must be hungry; we are eating soon." "Thanks for all your help, Keia." "Sure, no problem."

They got to the table and sat next to Suki. "Did you find Azula?" Ty Lee asked. Suki said, "No. I am sorry for you. I know she was your friend." "Then what was she doing in prison with that grumpy girl." "Well we were at the boiling rock," Ty Lee explained when Suki interrupted, "I remember you fighting me over there on the cables, it was very close." "Yes, and I went back with Azula when we saw Mei fighting the fire nation guards. Azula tried to punish her, but I chi blocked her before she could hurt her, and we both went to prison." "And that is the beginning of how we met. It was weird at first though." "Which is a story for another day." Ty Lee said, trying to wrap up the conversation so she would not have to repeat the story.

"Oh, we have plenty of time. The meal isn't even halfway over yet." "Yeah." "Bring value to the web Ok. So, we arrived at the prison. The guard said there was nothing to be concerned about, just some little girls." "But when she came in the cell, she asked to go in any other cell. She said we were familiar." "Well, I had a good reason to do that. I could not take you all without Azula. Yes, but I remember Azula focused on Suki who wasn't there so technically." "Anyway, at first Mei made a mini-fire nation earth kingdom border, and we tried to stay separate but some Kyoshi warriors had beds above me and Mei."

"So, when are you getting to the part where we became friends?" "Soon. So, we had to eat at the same table, when some Keia was organizing a sneak attack to get some better food than stale potatoes. I asked if I could help. But you said if I were to help, I had to be a Kyoshi warrior for the rest of the day to not betray us. I said, 'here I go again, pretending to be a Kyoshi warrior again'" "What was that all about?" Keia interrupted and Katara answered her question, "She pretended to be a Kyoshi warrior in Ba Sing Se." And Ty Lee quickly resumed, "Well, we did that for the day and got some nice food. But we got caught, and we were all put in a worse cell. I just thought we were stuck together and if I showed them chi blocking if they would not fight me. Mei got us out, and they asked me to be a Kyoshi warrior. I said, what else am I going to do. By the way, do you know what happened to Azula before she joined the Ozai society?"

Katara shuddered and whispered, "Zuko challenged her to an Agni Kai. She was losing until she shot me, but Zuko took the lightning instead of me. I used my waterbending to stop her. She was crazy. I'm so sorry." Ty Lee heard the news and said, "I...I thought there was good for her. I wish I could have talked to her back there in the palace instead of fighting her." "I'm sorry Ty Lee," Keia said, "for what I did there." "Don't worry. She wounded the tribes, we had to fight her. But I think she can change."

Then a guard burst in, "A prisoner with connection to the Ozai society said Azula went to Cranefish." Sokka asked, "Cranefish is a former fire nation refinery colony. Why would they go there? He is lying." "No," Suki said "Kori worked for the Ozai society back in Yu Dao. She said that they went to Cranefish too. They probably are there." "Ok, Suki. But I think this may require another scouting mission." "Sure, but who?" Ty Lee heard the conversation and said, "I would like to do it." Suki replied, "You just got up from a lightning bolt." "I had a rest for a month." "But you need to stay and learn airbending, right Aang."

So far, Aang was busy eating and playing with Momo. "Oh, yes. Anyway, what did you say?" Suki, stunned at his neglect and said, "Ty Lee wants to go to Cranefish to stop Azula after she got hit by Azula." "I was fine after I got hit by Azula. I just had to go to the spirit world and do some stuff over there..." "Azula might hit her again." "Oh, so can she avoid it." Ty Lee said, "I will try to avoid it." "It's settled then, you can go to Cranefish and avoid Azula's lightning. Is that right, Momo?" Suki told Ty Lee, "When you face Azula, I need you to learn from your mistakes so you can survive. Kori should be in Cranefish and I need you to meet up with her if she is friendly. You can go." "Thanks, I will eat this and go there." And she did exactly what she said.


	5. earth

She got near Cranefish when landed on the road. She was walking when someone out of nowhere said, "Hey, are you, Ty Lee?" "How did you know my name?" As she approached the person, Ty Lee said, "Kori!!! How did you get here?" "Suki told me to come here after..." And Kori burst into tears, thinking of what happened in Yu Dao. "I know, Suki told me you would be here." "Thanks. I have a friend in Cranefish, Ru. We will stay with her, but in Cranefish do not bend." "Why?" "Just don't." "Ok, so it's back to chi blocking, I guess." "Chi Blocking would be very useful there." And they went to town.

Factories immediately met them and smoke. "This place used to be home to some of the best fire nation refineries in the world. Fire benders and earth benders made metal that could withstand almost anything." "What about the non-benders" "We treated them with respect in Yu Dao, unlike here." And they went into a better street and came to a house and rang the bell. The door opened and Ru came, "Kori! I missed you! And who is your friend?" "I am Ty Lee."

"Great! Come in, I will need to make more food. You can help with that Kori?" "You live alone?" Ty Lee said surprised, "Well, that is a story I could say at dinner." And they went in. Kori said, "You could have met me earlier, so I could tell you more about here?" "What? I thought you were already here." "It's kind of sensitive." "Oh," "Anyway, can you cook?" "No. I usually do without cooking on military campaigns." "Yeah, you got all the gun." "You know most citizens don't like serving in the army." "You should know me better than that." "I was joking." And they relaxed until the food was ready. Then at the table, Ru said to Ty Lee, "You don't know much about Cranefish, do you?" "No, not really."

"Well, it used to just another tiny colony, but then they brought the technique of combining fire and earth bending from Yu Dao. Cranefish went from a medium-sized village to a booming town. Under the surface, though, there was no work for non-benders and a divide occurred between benders and non-benders. And when the war ended, there was no work for the benders, and they took it out on the non-benders. Recently some fire benders came and secretly took over the police force. They have allowed the benders to run free, hurting everyone else. But I am organizing a rebellion. We will plan tomorrow." "Who exactly are these firebender's?" "I asked that question to myself a long time ago, I still have no answers though."

Kori said, "We are all done eating, should we sleep now?" "Sure. The guest room is upstairs, and it has three beds." "Thanks. I am not so tired, but Ty Lee probably is. She has spent the entire day flying." "Flying?" "She is an Airbender." "I thought there was only one." "Well, there apparently are lots more, or so I have heard." "Um, Ok." And they went to bed and slept. The next morning Ty Lee woke up Ru and Kori, "Hey, you said we would go to a meeting in the morning." "Four hours from now." "Oh, you can go back to sleep, I will try to make some oatmeal." "Ok, just go." She made extremely poor oatmeal for the three of them. When they woke up, they said, "Someone should have taught Ty Lee to cook." "What? That was Ty Lang's specialty." "Never mind." "And where did you hurt your arm?" "Well I went around and there was this cart that was rushing towards me and," "Oh, no." "I did not get hit silly, I dodged it and went straight into a blackberry bush." "Never mind, but that still sounds painful. We need to go soon after we eat, this." "Ok."

They went to an abandoned warehouse. There were people gathered and Ru made a speech, "We need to stop the oppression, the police, and destroy this new firebender government." The crowd applauded, but then she said, "Do you have any ideas, I'm out."

"A revolt, that's how!" The crowd said. Ru said to the eager crowd, "I have thought about that, but we are nowhere close to stopping the benders or the new fire bender police. They each can take out three of us and they outnumber us two to one. We would need six times as many people to have a chance." "May I say something about facing the benders," Ty Lee said. "Sure," Ru said, and she went up to speak.

"Bending gives them a massive advantage over us, but it has a weakness. I have learned a particular style of fighting that temporarily knocks out an opponent and takes away their bending for even longer. If we could make an army that uses the technique, we have a shot at this." The crowd, enthusiastic after hearing the news said, "Can you teach us this fighting style?" "Probably, I will try my best." Ru, who was slightly skeptical, said, "This sounds great! I will plan with her to teach this defense against bending." The crowd cheered, and Ty Lee went behind the warehouse to talk about it with Ru.

"Does this actually work?" "Yes, and I used it frequently before I learned airbending." "Could you give me a demonstration with let's say, Kori?" "Sure!" Kori came and Ru told her. "Now do some tiny bending, not noticeable." And Kori brought a small rock up from the ground and threw the rock at the wall of the warehouse where the rock smashed. And Ru said to Ty Lee, "Well, how does this work?" "Kind of like," And she Chi blocked Kori who passed out for ten minutes.

When she woke up at Ru's house she heard, "Kori is awake again, I told you it wouldn't kill her." And Kori got up and said, "Chi blocking started protecting me and now it's hurting me bad." "Oh, sorry." And Ru rushed in the room and said, "Great she is back, but can she bend?" "Uh, I can't even move." For the next hour, she remained immobilized and her bending only came back by the night. Ru was ecstatic about the results, "Can you believe what you did, we now have a fighting chance against the benders. Just the only problem is teaching everyone else the technique." "I taught the Kyoshi warriors in about a day." "If you teach me tonight, we could start training with everyone else." "Yes, but one problem with that plan. Does that leave any time for essentials like sleep?" "I would give up anything to save Cranefish." "Well, I wouldn't. And when is your next meeting anyway?" "Two days from now." "Plenty of time. Now, I will help Kori and go to bed." "Good. I'm going to sleep." And they went to bed.

The next morning, Ty Lee taught Kori and Ru Qi blocking. "Now you are supposed to punch here." "Okay." And Kori threw her body with her punch at the punching doll. The doll was hurt, but Ty Lee was not impressed saying, "Chi blocking is not punching. You must emphasize the motion of the hand and keep it steady, not the weight. Like this." And she showed the chi blocking motion on the doll's upper arm. 'But how does that hurt?" "Where I touched is an important spot that flows qi to the arm, blocking that alone will temporarily take out bending."

"Could you label these 'Chi spots'?" "Sure." And she drew lines on the dolls. "Now, hit these spots, dig your fingers into them and move on." They did that. "Good, but most of the time people will attack you. You should move around like this while attacking." And she effortlessly danced around the doll while touching it on the outlined spots. They had a more hard time replicating this. "Think of it like dancing where you move away from the attack and wait for a chance to hit a spot."

"That's easy for you to say, I'm can't dance." Kori told her, "Oh sure you can, you just think about it like fighting and combine the two and you get, Chi blocking!" "You could use a different metaphor." "Um, like ranged attacks. You go so fast, but need to stay centered to aim properly. Just do it close range" "Oh, I get it. That was easier." And they were much more successful at replicating her movement.

"This is easy for us to learn. But how can we teach at scale?" "Well, we would a lot of these dolls. This took me a while me." Ru said, "But we could use something soft, rubber! The warehouse stored rubber safety equipment for fire nation soldiers. Of course, the fire lord decided it would be too expensive, so they were stored here." "Great! But too bad for the soldiers, though. And how are we going to attack, anyway?" "Um, I had a plan, but I forgot it." "Is that a lie?" "Yes. I guess that means we need to plan one tonight." "I meant, your plan is brilliant, and we need to rest for tomorrow." "Hey, you're the one who wakes us up at six." "That is because I go to bed early." "We need a plan, you said so yourself." "I'm too smart for my good. I guess we need a plan. When I plan, I find a map very useful." "I have one, it's upstairs so I will get it," Ru said and left.

When she came back, Ty Lee asked, "Where are the important police stations?" "They are marked here." "And the government buildings?" "They are concentrated here in the center." Ty Lee looked at the map and said. "This is tricky. What would Azula do?" And then her head produced a plan. "I have an idea. These police stations are each set in the middle of these five roads that lead to the center. If we put enough men to each station, they could take out the police and make a run for the center. We would be powerful enough to capture the key officials of the government." "Wow, where did you get that?" "I picked up a thing or two from Azula." "That's a good thing, we might fight against her."

"So, what are we going to do during the invasion?" Kori asked, "I will stop Liling, the chief police officer guarding the major government center." "What!" Kori said, "She is your mother." "She is a tyrant." Ru said and Ty Lee said confused, "Wait, you lost me at 'She is your mother'. What is going on?"

Ru explained, "Liling had two daughters, Yaling and me. Yaling could bend, but I could not. Mother thought I was inferior to my sister because of my inability to bend, so she hid me as she became chief of police. I am living on my now, away from her where I could be myself. But I saw that under Liling all the benders hurt non-benders like me and let the fire soldiers take over the government. So, I am stopping her from her and the fire soldiers, whoever they are." "You won't kill her, won't you?"

"If she refuses to cooperate, I will have to." Ty Lee said, escaping the topic, "So back where will we be?" "I will stay with her, and you are backup in case I lose against her or the soldiers need help." "Sure. Now that is a good plan, and we need to go to bed now." "Ok," Ru said, and that was the end of the planning.

The next morning, they woke up to a repeat of the last morning they went to a meeting, complete with bad oatmeal and Ty Lee getting hurt on a walk through town. And they got to the warehouse, and they got the rubber floats. "You know, Cranefish benders made these. They are perfect to practice chi blocking on. How ironic." "Well, what will happen after the revolution?" "We will make a government that will stop bender abuse, it will be perfect." "But will the benders have a say?" "I have not thought about that." And they continued gathering the materials as people started coming.

When it was ready, Ty Lee spoke, "Chi blocking stops bending by hurting certain spots, the outlined ones on the floaties. Now, you do not throw your entire body at the spot, you need to stay steady to hit as many spots as possible. Like this," And she did the whole demonstration she had practiced with Ru and Kori. They tried it on the floaties, and some excelled at rapidly hitting the targeted spots. The others could not aim or ignored Ty Lee's warning. The rest of the day, she trained the weak ones until they all equally qualified for the bare minimum of a chi blocker.

"Now," Ru said, "Could you come to this map right here. This is the plan for the rebellion. You take all five police stations and then meet us at the government center where we will take out as many government officials as possible. When do you think we can do the plan?" "We all have a break tomorrow. We can do it the next morning." The crowd said enthusiastically, imagining a Cranefish without a government that did nothing to protect them. "Great. Get some rest so you are not sleepy tomorrow." And the crowd left.

Ty Lee and Kori went away earlier than Ru and Ty Le talked to Kori. "I am not sure about this non-bender revolution. If it fails, which it might imagine what will happen to the non-benders. The benders will exact revenge on them, and they will suffer more because of the revolution than if the revolution does not happen. And if it succeeds, will the new government be as bad to the benders as the benders were to them. And will there be another rebellion against the non-benders?" "I do not know what the future is, but I know that as it is, Cranefish is a horrible place for benders and non-benders alike. Change needs to happen." "But what if change just makes it worse?" "If that happens, Cranefish is already doomed."

The next morning, I woke them up one hour earlier than normal. "Why are we getting up at five, I'm sure they won't attack until at least ten." "And we need to be ready by six if we are going to lead this thing. They invited me to come to the government center. When people arrive, we will hold them hostage. I will stay inside, and you signal me when to attack while you guard the building." "Ok. So, when will we be going?" "Nine." The time came and Ru went to the major government building. Ty Lee and Kori sat at a window and listened, waiting for the attack while Ru went inside and sat, also listening to the decision making. Then someone came in, "It is so boring here in Cranefish, doing nothing on purpose. When do you think the fleet will be ready?" "Soon," Liling said to Azula.

"Soon is not detailed enough for me. Tell me how much of the ships you have built." "The first and second factories are barely on schedule, the fourth factory is two days ahead, but the third factory is having issues." "What issues?" "The factory was behind schedule, so the manager had the fire benders overheat the forge which destroyed the metal." "I appreciate the manager's intent, even though the results did the opposite. So, what else are we going to do?" "Well, you could help me do some paperwork." "Alright, I will be bored sitting here instead of being bored signing."

Then a guard burst in. "Sir, the station in between the third and second factory has been attacked." "By whom?" "I am not sure; they knocked out the police. I barely escaped." "Ok, send the police from the station next to the first and second factory." Liling said, "We cannot tolerate rebellion." "No." Azula said, "I need to ask him a few questions before we do something potentially stupid. Did they wear uniforms, were they benders, and how skilled are they?" "They looked like peasant non-benders, but they seem to punch the same way." "Trained rebels."

Azula said, "If we take away police from a station, they will attack that station since it has less police. Tell the police that they need to be prepared for a coordinated attack." They sent four messengers carrying Azula's warning. But half an hour later, the messengers came back one by one saying that the stations were also fighting rebels and that the rebels from the first station were approaching the center. "Well then," Azula said, "It's a coup then. Withdraw the police from the stations and send them to the center. We need to stop an attack on the center." "Good, but how do we get past the rebels?" "Well, you can do that better than I can. Do your best." "Yes, Azula." And they left again.

Soon the rebels reached the capitol. They surrounded the building and Ty Lee signaled Ru. Ru walked up to Liling and took her hostage and Ty Lee and Kori took guarded the building. "What are you doing, Ru." Liling said, "Azula help me!" "I can't do that without endangering your life. What do you want, Ru?" Azula asked Ru who replied, "I want to stop the injustice that you are letting the benders do to us non-benders." "So, this is what the attack is about. Who trained all those peasants?" "They will take the castle and we will create a just government." "You are acting like a machine, spitting out whatever the rebel leader wants." "I made and am leading this rebellion." "So I would like to negotiate with you. But I am impressed with how you trained your non-bender rebels to defeat benders." "We learned how to take out bending with simple touches." "So, do you know this girl, a 17-year-old, has brown hair, extremely athletic, she is called Ty Lee?" "Wait, how did you know she was here?" "I was surprised, but she is the only one who could teach you Chi blocking or plan a coup. And I am also surprised how hypocritical you are, having an Airbender planning a non-bender rebellion." "Both benders and non-benders have seen what you did to this town." "And I am interested in what you will do to this town," Azula said coldly.

And then Ty Lee burst in, "They have arrived, but the guards are moving from the stations to the center. Azula?" Ty Lee said, seeing Azula sitting on the throne. "Well, you taught everyone chi blocking." "I taught you. You never use it." "Because I never needed it. But you are using my skills. Your plan is familiar, like what we did in Ba Sing Se." "I don't want to hurt you. You were my friend, and I will be the first person to protect you." "And that is my advantage. I do not want you to hurt yourself again, like in the north pole. How long were you out?" "Three weeks. But I woke in time to see you abandon those soldiers. They fought bravely for you, and you left." "Just like you. Soon you will see the government, the rebellion, and Cranefish fall." "How will you do that?" "You will break my advantage. You will destroy me."

The rebels broke into the building. "We won the war. Surrender, you bender ruler!" They said to Azula. She stood up from the throne, pointed her hand at Ty Lee, and lightning bended. Suddenly, instinctively, Ty Lee made the first tornado since the north pole. It trapped the lightning, and she released it. The electrified wind hit Azula, and she collapsed.

A shock went through the rebel troops, that the person who trained them chi blocking was a bender was like a betrayal to them. It showed a divide in the troops, the moderates who fought for equality of benders and non-benders, and the radicals who wanted nothing short of non-bender supremacy to make up for their crimes. The messengers proclaimed the victory of the divided army, sparking the wrath of the benders. They rioted to the capital, burning along the way. The revolutionaries, more concerned about their divisions than keeping their victory, could not stop the destruction.

Ty Lee took Azula away from her destruction to the docks. "I'm so sorry. Why did I do that to you?" And she cried over what she did to her friend. She took a boat and used her airbending to sail away from the burning Cranefish. She went searching for the sea until she found an island. It was isolated, and she got to the island. She tried her best to save Azula.

Meanwhile, in Cranefish, Ru saw that her rebellion was destroyed. Then a flying figure came into view. "Is that the Avatar?" Things were about to get worse than they could imagine. Aang landed with Katara, the Ty sisters, Keia, Sokka, and Suki. They tried to stop the fire, but they could do nothing with no water and the wind only fed the fire. In the heat, Ru made a last-ditch attempt, and silently chi blocked Aang and took him to the bottom of the government center.

"I think this is where Azula hid her torture toys, no this couldn't be it." She saw a chair in the middle of rotating lights. She put Aang on the chair and said. "I hope this does what Yaling said it did." She turned it on and said, "Give me bending." Aang woke up glowing, but Ru controlled his Avatar state. "I only have one person's bending to give, Ozai' s bending on Sozin' s comet." "Great." And Aang woke up, touched Ru on the head, and gave her the greatest firebending powers in the world. "If this city will not pay for its sin, it deserves to be burned to the ground." And she went to do what she said.


	6. fire part 1

On the island, Ty Lee tried everything to save Azula, but nothing worked. She then had an idea. If air could generate lightning, it could move the lightning out of Azula's body. But she would need to suck the air out of Azula's mouth to get the lightning out, and if she did not give her air again quickly enough, Azula would run out of the air and die. "I guess she would die anyway if I don't do this," Ty Lee said contemplating the idea, "but I don't know if I am powerful enough to save her in time." And then she put her hand near Azula's mouth. "I won't leave her again. I need to try." She summoned all her strength and began bending the air inside her body. Suddenly, a white beam of storm clouds came out of Azula's mouth. It shocked Azula enough to awaken her, but she had no air. Then, Ty Lee suddenly filled her with air to save her. Azula was completely breathless until she got a hold of herself.

"What did you do?" "I saved you." "But that is impossible. How did you do that, why would anyone do that?" "Because you are my friend." And she hugged Azula. "Thanks, but I still don't like hugs." "Oh, sorry." "it's ok. Thanks for saving me." "I'm sorry for what I did at the boiling rock." "I deserved it. But where are we." "On an island near Cranefish. You were right. Cranefish is burning." "It was a system built to fail. But I put it over the edge." "I am responsible too. I trained the rebels and planned the attack." "You were good at it." "So were you."

Then they suddenly saw a stream of light rocketing a person to the sky. Then they saw the person unleash a storm of fire on the city, burning entire streets at a time. Soon, as the person landed, Cranefish was no more. "What was that?" Ty Lee said dazzled. "That was Cranefishes judgment. But I did not know it would be so spectacular." Azula said and continued, "We are on our own for now. We need to find a source of food, a good place to sleep, and find a way out of here."

And then they found a cave and stayed there. Azula said, "We need a fire, it's getting cold in here." "But, how will you..." "I am a firebender. By the way, how long was I out?" "Less than three hours." And Ty Lee left. She brought some firewood and then Azula tried to fire bend. "It's weak now. I will try again." And she failed to light the fire again. "Ty Lee, did this happen to you?" "No, I could bend when I woke up." And she felt Azula's body.

"It is like your chi spots were burnt. I don't know if they can recover." "When do you think I can bend again?" "I don't know if you will bend again." And Azula cried. "I destroyed the water tribes, Cranefish, and myself." "Don't cry." Ty Lee said, "I knew someone who repented and saved himself." "And I nearly killed him too," Azula said, remembering the Agni Kai. "He did a lot of horrible things too. He probably deserved that lightning blast like you deserved it, but he saved himself. And you can too." "If I ever get off this island, if I ever get my bending back, I will not do what I did ever again. Thanks for saving me." "You saved yourself." And they hugged each other.

They slept the night in the cave. The next morning, Ty Lee woke up. "Azula, time to get up." "What time is it?" "I don't know, we are on the island, remember?" "Oh, yeah." And they got out of the cave. They saw the smoke from the ashes of Cranefish. "It's hard to tell, but I guess it is around six. I am probably wrong since you were the one who took your time sleeping 'for a good aura'." "Being a Kyoshi warrior really put me in shape. And I'm still used to getting up at six." "Never mind. I wish you were this diligent when we were hunting..." And Azula stopped before she could finish. Ty Lee told her, "It's okay. All I want to know is if you were going to say Zuko or Aang." And they both giggled.

"More seriously," Azula said, "how did you get on this island." "Oh, I took a small sailboat. Airbending made the boat go fast!" "Ok. But where do we go? We cannot go back to Cranefish, or what was Cranefish." "Yes, where do you think we need to go?" "I don't know, Keia usually navigates." "Who is she?" "The waterbending girl who you fought at the north pole." "Oh, sorry. Was she a friend of yours?" "She was a Kyoshi warrior, and a good one too." "Well, how did you get to Cranefish then?" "I flew here with my staff, but it got burnt in Ru's house and it can't hold two people even if I had it." "Never mind." "We could just sail near the land and see what happens." "That is a horrible idea. The tide's..." "Will not command this ship." "Because I said that, fifty good fire nation soldiers nearly died!" "My airbending is powerful enough." "I'm not so sure." "What are you going to do, stay, and starve to death." "If you put it that way, I would not like to die alone. I will die with you instead." "Good. But if we are going to have a shot at surviving, you need to be more optimistic." Ty Lee said as they went to the boat. But when they caught sight of the boat, Azula lost all confidence. She said, "So now I have to choose between a gruesome death with you or a peaceful death by myself." "But you will die trying to survive." "That's a good point," Azula said.

They sailed away from the ashes but came closer to land as they went past Cranefish. They were still going strong by nighttime, so they stopped sailing and they slept again. But the next morning they got up to storm clouds. "Oh, come on. This is horrible. Now we can't sail." Azula said. But ty Lee replied, "So what? A few clouds did not stop anyone." "So what? It kills boats. We need to wait." "Just like you waited for those warships of yours." "Exactly." "The warships that still are definitely not coming." "If we survive, count yourself lucky."

They sailed away from the ashes but came closer to land as they went past Cranefish. They were still going strong by nighttime, so they stopped sailing and they slept again. But the next morning they got up to storm clouds. "Oh, come on. This is horrible. Now we can't sail." Azula said. But ty Lee replied, "So what? A few clouds did not stop anyone." "So what? It kills boats. We need to wait." "Just like you waited for those warships of yours." "Exactly." "The warships that still are definitely not coming." "If we survive, count yourself lucky."

They sailed on into the storm, Ty Lee blowing and Azula fixing the boat every time it leaked. They nearly got dashed into the rocks, but Ty Lee went away from the land and got lost in the sea. But they reached the end of the storm and stared at empty water. "So, we can die peacefully at last." Ty Lee said. "I thought you were an optimistic person." Azula said questioningly, "Well, it's a lot better than your crashing into the rocks prediction." "Good point." "And besides, you were not the only one who expected that." "I got in the boat because of your optimism." "I needed you in the boat." "Can't we at least try to go somewhere?" "It's fine here."

"Ok, I will pretend to be Ty Lee and tell you we need your airbending to keep us alive." "Ok. And I will be Azula and say how I was right about humanity tearing itself apart and how I will make you destroy your best friend." "You might as well," Azula said and sat down and tried to hide her crying. Then suddenly the ship started sailing again. "What are you doing?" Azula said. "Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about?" "Thanks. I am sorry for what I said at the north pole and Cranefish." "I know." And they sailed into the sea together.

They got to land. "We are finally here," Azula said, "but where is here?" "That's the fun part!" And they reached the shore. They got to the land safely. They went up from the beach and someone approached them. "What are... who are you?" She was Noriko.

"So how far is the fire nation capital?" Ty Lee said. "Good fire lord, that is two weeks away with the tides." "Do the tides..." Azula interrupted Ty Lee before she could repeat what she once said. "You can stay at my house for the night. The storm just left so you could begin tomorrow." "Thanks," Azula said.

They went to the house and knocked on the door. A little girl opened it, "Kiyi!" Noriko said, hugging her daughter. "Can you take me out on the beach?" "No, we have guests." "Oh. What are their names?" "I am Ty Lee, and this is Azula." And they went in. They went to the table, and they were given soup. "So, why were you lost?" "Well, it is a long story." "I have time." And Azula recounted their adventures from Cranefish.

"When Cranefish burned down," "Oh, I heard about it this morning, so sorry." "Well, we escaped on the boat and got to an island. Then we sailed for a day and then she had the idea to sail straight into the storm and call it a life when we were in the middle of the ocean." "What, we would have died." "If it were not for me who told you to go." "I did it because you cried!" Ty Lee said angrily, then seeing what she had done apologized, "I'm sorry for lashing out, Azula." "I forgive you." Azula said and Noriko responded, "Well, it must have been rough." "This is the first food we have had in, one, two, three, four, no I had breakfast in Cranefish. Thanks so much for the meal." "I am glad I gave this meal to people who need it. Were you from Cranefish?" "No." "Where are you from?" "That's a longer story."

"You don't need to share your past," Noriko said. Then Kiyi interrupted, "Can I have food now?" "The guests need to eat over one plate; they have missed eleven meals." "We are fine." Ty Lee said. So, Noriko gave the plate to Kiyi instead of her. They slept and got up the next morning. But there were storm clouds and Azula said, "This is a nice place, we shouldn't make the same mistake again." "Good, but what do we have to do here?" Then someone approached them. "I am Rafa. I heard about you, and I need you to help me restore my face." "How?" Azula said, "And that is a good face." "That is just a mask. Koh the face stealer punished me, and I am searching for his mother, the mother of faces to restore..." "My honor." Azula could not help it. "my face." "We will help you." Ty Lee and Azula said. "Thank you." The man said.

They went into the forest and were met by faceless dog wolves. "What am I supposed to do?" Azula said, "I can't bend." "I hit the wolves and you chi block them." The faceless man hid in a tree while they fought the dog wolves. Ty Lee could not blow them, so she also resorted to chi blocking. But when the dog wolves were chi blocked, they disintegrated instead of being killed. "These are not animals." Ty Lee said, "They must have something to do with the spirit world." "Which is why you couldn't blow them?" "Exactly."

They got past the wolves and went near a pond. Then a tree with faces came out of the center. "You got past the trial of will. But the will was not from him." "We are helping this man. Koh stole his face." "Ah, my son. He wanted to take faces, not make them. He is a greedy son, and one of my many regret's." "Could you restore my face? My sister told me you would be here." "Yes, I will give you my yearly request. But since it was not your will, I will give the two girls a knowledge request for helping a stranger." Then his face came back, destroying his mask. And then the mother of faces turned to the girls. "I will tell you anything you want to know about a person."

Ty Lee said, "What happened to my friend Ru?" The pond grew and the mother of faces said, "That was a tragedy. When she saw the rebellion had broken and the coming of the Avatar, she captured Aang. She used one of your devices, Azula, to take Ozai's firebending preserved from the day of the black sun. She used her new powers to give Cranefishes judgment, burning it down. Aang came back and stopped her. But since he was in the Avatar state, Kyoshi intervened and did what Aang could not do. Stop Ozai forever by killing Ru." Ty Lee cried and said, "Why would she do that? She loved Cranefish. How could she get firebending?" Azula said, "The city she loved was gone. I killed it. I am sorry."

The mother of faces turned to Azula "I think I know what your question is. It is about your mother." "Yes," Azula said. "Ozai banished her since she was the one who poisoned fire lord Azulon. She came to me with a face as beautiful as can be. I did not know why, but I gave her a face that was plain to hide her pain. She married Norem, a fisherman who switched his face, and she had a daughter," Azula cried and said, "Where is she now?" "She is Noriko."

"What do you mean?" "I gave her a new identity." "Is she the Noriko who lives nearby?" Azula said in disbelief. "Yes." And Azula went out of the forest and Ty Lee tried to stop her. "You know that Ozai mistreated her, you..." And then Ty Lee stopped and so did Azula. "I know what I did. I regret treating her like that. I did not deserve to be her daughter." And she started crying. "You need to apologize to her. You can do it; I believe you can." And they went to the village. They arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Noriko opened it and when she saw Azula's face she knew what happened. "Ursa, I am sorry, for everything. I don't deserve to be your daughter." And then Ursa hugged her, "I need to say sorry first. I am so sorry I left you. I wanted to save you from Ozai killing you, but I let him destroy you instead."

They went in the house and Ursa told them what happened. "That day Ozai became fire lord, I was the one who killed Azulon. He told Ozai to kill Zuko and give up your right to the throne. I could make a poison with the white jade bush, and I used it to kill Azulon to spare Zuko's life. I had a boyfriend, Ikem, who also switched his identity to Noren. But they conscripted him into the fire nation army and he died at the north pole." "I am so sorry. Was he Kiyi's father?" "Yes." "I, I don't know what to say. Do you want your old life back?" "If I could bring Kiyi, yes. But I did not tell you because you had changed. You were not the mean girl who tried to embarrass Zuko and say nasty things about your grandfather anymore, even though Azulon deserved it. What happened?"

"After you left, Zuko was banished and scarred. Then, after the defeat at the north pole, I was tasked with Ty Lee and Mei to hunt down Iroh and Zuko along with the Avatar. I did horrible things, and on Sozin's Comet, I fought Zuko in an Agni Kai. I struck him down with lightning and Katara chained me up. But I escaped during the rebellion and I first went to the north pole where I made the two water tribes fight each other, wounding them both before the Avatar stopped me. Then I took over Cranefish. But it fought back, and they burned the city. But even though Ty Lee had fought me in the north pole and Cranefish, she saved my life and got me here. I owe a lot to her."

Azula hugged Ty Lee, and she said, "You helped a lot, we wouldn't have made it back if you had not repaired the boat along the way." Ursa said, "I will go to the mother of faces and withdraw my request and return to the fire nation as Ursa." They went back to the spirit of faces with Kiyi, and Ursa told the mother of faces to give back her face. "I see you have made amends with your daughter, Azula. She would have eventually found out about you, though." And the mother of faces restored Ursa's face. Ursa said, "Do you mind if I come on your boat to the fire nation?" "I am not going to the fire nation." Azula said, "You can take the boat with Kiyi and Ty Lee." It stunned Ty Lee, "But why are you not coming to the capital?" "I will not be accepted; I shouldn't be accepted. I have done too many horrible things." But then the mother of faces interrupted, "By withdrawing your request, Ursa, you have allowed me one additional request this year. Azula, princess of the fire nation, do you want a new face?"

Then Ursa interrupted to talk to Azula, "I thought getting a new face would magically solve my problems. That I could avoid my past. But it did not do that, it made it worse. Zuko became scarred and tried to capture the Avatar, Ozai nearly burned the earth kingdom to the ground and you..." "I know what I did." "And this will not erase what you did. You need to redeem yourself and you need to do it as Azula. I know Azula can do it." Then Azula turned to the mother of faces, "No. I do not need a new face." The mother of faces said, "Fine. Because of your action, Ursa, I guess I will need to wait for an additional request again. I usually only have to do one a year." The mother of faces was clearly frustrated.


	7. fire part 2

Then they made their way back to the village. But when they saw the beach, it stunned them. They saw the ship Ty Lee was on when she woke up from the lightning. Then someone on the ship shouted, "There, I see her. Wait for a second, there are Azula and another woman. We will need to negotiate with her." Then Keia got out of the ship with Aang. "We don't want to attack." Aang said, "We can negotiate, Azula." Then Ty Lee ran to Keia and hugged her. Keia, thinking that Azula had captured Ty Lee, was shocked that Ty Lee escaped. "Did you capture Azula then?" "Who said anything about fighting?" Ty Lee replied. Then someone else came from the ship. He was dressed in royalty, but he had a scar on his right eye, "Is that Ursa?" Zuko said, "With, Azula?"

Then Zuko went up to Azula, "What do you want with my mother?" Azula said, "Can I talk?" "No. I will not negotiate with you." "She is my mother too. I would never hurt her." "But you have no problem hurting me!" And Zuko threw fire at Azula. She dodged and Zuko said, "Attack like you did at the Agni Kai!" Ty Lee interrupted, "She can't fire bend." "How, she is the best lightning bender in the fire nation?" "I hit her with an air blast that was mixed with her lightning and it nearly killed her. I saved her, but not her bending." "She must be lying." "Well, if she had her bending, she would have hit you with lightning by now." Azula approached Zuko and said, "I am sorry, for hunting you and hitting you with lightning on the Agni Kai. And I am sorry for what I did in the water tribes and Cranefish." "You aren't! You always lie."

Then Aang came to Zuko and said, "Remember when we were at the western air temple. And you wanted us to accept you." "Yes." "You need to do what we did. You need to accept her." Kori said, "Azula was not lying, I could feel it. And Ty Lee really believes in her, even though Azula had treated her so badly." Zuko said, "Ok, then. I forgive you. But why did you change?" "Ty Lee saved me from death. I remembered the friendship we had, and I realized how horrible I had become. We went across the ocean and got here. And then I met my mother again."

"But how, how is mother still alive?" Then Ursa went up to Zuko, "I am so sorry for leaving you. I wanted to save you on that day but," And then she touched the scar, "I hurt you even more." And then Zuko hugged Ursa and said, "I missed you, so much. I understand why you left. But I still missed you, so much." And Ursa told her, "Could you please forgive Azula? After all, she is your sister, and she helped me reunite with you." "Yes, mom." And Zuko shouted, "We are bringing Azula too!" "Oh, and there is one more person." And then Kiyi came and said, "Mom, who is that person with the red-eye?" Ursa said, "It's your brother, Zuko."

They got onto the bridge that went to the ship and the guard said, "Is she a prisoner?" And Zuko said, "We won't do the same mistake she did, will we?" And they let Azula go on to the ship. Ty Lee was talking to Kori. "What happened at the palace?" "Well, after you left, the riots got bad, and they were scared. I told them to get refuge, and we got out of the city in time. And apparently, team Avatar was there and, and..." Kori was thinking of how to break the news to her when Ty Lee told her, "I know. We met a spirit that told us." "And what happened to you and Azula, anyway?" "Well, I am tired of repeating that story. I might tell you during dinner, but first, I want to know how you got with team Avatar and brought Zuko along?" "I don't know about that, but I know someone who does." And then Kori led her to a friend. "Keia!" Ty Lee said, "I missed you so much." "Kori told me you wanted to know something." "Oh, yeah. What happened to you after I left."

"Well, while you were still asleep, we sent a message to Zuko about what Azula had done in the water tribe and to send some boats to Cranefish to get Azula as we were going to Cranefish ourselves. But then we got on Appa to speed get there faster. By the time the boat's arrived, Ru had burned the place. Luckily though, your friend Kori had saved many people, and we put them on the boats. We had a hard time looking for you, until we got some clues and tracked you here, only to find that Azula's, good now?" "Well, I saved her life and she vowed to never destroy her life like that again." "She was pretty horrible to you, both as a friend and as an enemy." "I know, but I also knew she could change, and I was right."

They finally started sailing and Zuko approached Azula, "I am sorry for getting mad at you for no reason and thinking that you would capture your own mother." "I deserved it." "But why did you change?" "Ty Lee used her airbending to hit my lightning back at me in Cranefish and I nearly died. But she risked her life to get me out of Cranefish and save me. I realized that her changing sides had made her a better person, and I had become a worse person. I did not want to destroy myself and Ty Lee accepted me." "I'm glad I can be proud to call you my sister again, or one of my two sisters." And they went to talk to other people.

Then Katara met Azula. "So, you are good now. After hurting me and Zuko and then blowing up my village even worse than Zuko could have dreamed of and then you burn Cranefish to the ground!" "I am sorry for hurting you at the Agni Kai, sending the letter that launched the fleet and taking over the Cranefish..." "Well, that is new from a cheater and a sore loser." "I want forgiveness for what I did." "So then go fight the enemy, oh I forgot again, you control the enemy!" "I promised to protect Cranefish from a larger threat in exchange to control Cranefish." "What sort of threat is this?" "They are a wild group that is controlling part's of the earth kingdom to make their new order. I took over the city to stop them from taking over Cranefish so the bender supremacists could stay in power. They only have one leader who is a warlord that is keeping himself in the shadows. I know no more about them, but they are scaring many of the town's the earth kingdom forgot to protect in the one hundred year war."

"You were worse." Katara said and Azula said, "You are probably right." And Katara left. Then Keia came to Azula and asked, "Well, you lost her bending to a lightning blast, but Ty Lee did not." "She deserved to bend more than I did." "But you never had a waterbending healer. If I could use waterbending to heal you, I could get your bending back." "Really?" It stunned Azula, hopeful that she could bend again. "All we need is a bathtub. There is one below. Do you want to try?" "Of course!" Keia led Azula to the room where the tub was, while Ty Lee and Kori followed along.

Then they got there, and Azula went into the room. "You can keep your clothes on, I can water bend the clothes to make them dry afterward." And Azula went in the tub. "Well, let's see. Just like this." Keia said, and she made the water glow white. A while later, Azula got out of the tub and Keia made her clothes dry. Azula tried to fire bend but nothing happened, "Well the tub healed my scratches, but they did nothing to my bending." "Well," Ty Lee said, "Bending relies on chi flow, which is why my chi blocking works. Let me feel the arms." And she felt the arms and said, "before, I could feel such firm muscles, but now they feel, burnt. It's going to take a lot more than water healing to solve this."

"Wait, how did you feel that?" Keia asked. "There are these lines you can feel along with the bones." And Kei felt it and said, "It's funny, like water." "That's because those are blood spaces you are feeling." "No, not the blood, I feel like I can bend the energy in there." And then she touched the forehead and the arm, and bended as hard as she could. Then when she stopped, Azula tested out the move, and it worked! "I can fire bend again!" Kori said, "But it's blue? Fire is red." Ty Lee replied, "Well, she usually uses blue fire, it's a lot more precise than normal fire." And Azula said, "Thanks' for what you did, even though I had hurt you in the north pole." "Don't worry about that. I was getting bored anyway, and you were a perfect excuse for a good old stealth mission."

They went up and were greeted by a full moon. "Well, time went quickly," Keia said. Kori replied, "I was extremely bored." Then Katara came and said, "What were you up to?" "Keia somehow gave me my firebending back." And she showed. Katara became angry, "Keia, what did you do, you know how dangerous she is!" "Well, why are you so mad at her?" "She hunted us all over the world, she hunted Zuko until she nearly killed him. And what does she get, what does she get? She gets her mother back!" "Why are you so angry about someone getting their mother back?" Ty Lee said, "Here we go again." And Katara said, "Do you think I got my mother back. Who do you think killed my mother! Azula never even loved her mother, and she get's her back. I don't."

And then Katara used the powers of the full moon and blood bent Azula. "What's happening to me!" Ty Lee said, "Keia, could you do some waterbending counterattack?" "I don't even know what she is doing!" "Well, it looks like her blood is moving." "I have an idea." And Keia tried to do what Katara did, and she felt Katara's blood. Then she slightly warmed it. Katara fell to the ground hot and sweating and said, "What was that." And she saw Keia in the blood bending stance. Then her blood bent Keia. "What are you doing?" Azula said. "I am punishing her." And Azula fire bended at Katara, stopping her attack, "What are you doing?" "I am protecting Keia from you."

Then Aang came, "We need to eat dinner now. What were you girl's doing?" And Ty Lee said, "Oh, Keia and Katara were just doing some waterbending practice." "Yes," Katara said, hiding the blood bending she had done. "Keia also got my firebending back!" Azula said and showed some fire. "Well, we are going to have a 'high intelligence brief' after dinner," Aang said, getting bored with the prospect. "The fun stuff!" Ty Lee replied and hurried them down to the dinner.

Once they arrived, Aang showed them their seats. "Now Ty Lee is going to stay next to me on my left and Katara is sitting here on my right." "It is an honor to sit next to you." Ty Lee said. Then some soldiers gave out food. Then Ty Lee went for the meat, only for Aang to stop her, "Now, airbenders are vegetarians. You must not eat meat." "What, it is delicious. And you shouldn't try to force vegetarianism on me." "But imagine the animal getting killed." And then Sokka interrupted, "But I don't care. You should not force Ty Lee to not eat meat." "And besides," Ty Lee added, "The animal gave its life for us. We can't refuse its noble sacrifice."

"Fine." said Aang, "But this is not how we do thing's at the southern air temple." "What do you mean?" "When you were out after the lightning, I found more airbenders and your sisters are training them at the southern air temple." "Oh, how nice for them." "You did not mean that." Kori interrupted, "How did you know?" Ty Lee said surprised. "Toph taught me how to tell lies. Also, she called your sister's the twinkle twins. But she did not want to come with them since she could not see in the sea." "Well, that is handy. Can you metal bend like her?" "No, but I have tried."

Then Zuko spoke up, "We are going to have the security meeting in ten minutes. You better finish quickly. It is important." Then the talking subsided, and the eating went into full gear. When the ten minutes were over, they brought a map of the earth kingdom. Azula was about to leave when Zuko said, "Don't worry, you can stay." An elite officer from the fire nation came to speak, "Now, we wanted to bring this problem to the attention of the Avatar. During the one-hundred-year war, the earth kingdom took out all its soldiers from these villages in the plains. These were at first taken over by local earthbender' s." Zuko told Azula "I fought one of those. He was horrible." And the officer continued, "Recently, an unknown warlord has been uniting these leaders into a rival for the earth kingdom." Azula said, "That was the group I stopped from taking Cranefish." The officer went on, "The fire nation can not intervene, but we hope we have brought this issue to the attention of Avatar Aang." "Thank you, officer." Aang said, "I will see what I can do with the earth kingdom about this." And the officer left.

They went from the dinner table, and they made a party for them. Ty Lee was getting a drink when she saw a friend. "Suki!" "Oh, hey Ty Lee. I am sorry I did not get to see you; I was busy helping prepare the military stuff you just saw." "So how were you when I was gone." "Well, I was going on a few missions myself. That is how we found out about the group." "That must have been fun." "And it got me thinking." "Of what?" "The Kyoshi warriors helped keep order during the war. And now, during peace, the anarchy is only getting stronger. The Kyoshi warriors were not the right way to keep the peace, but something else would." "What thing?" "Well, I thought of the white lotus being a loose group of warrior's keeping the peace. We could do that with the Kyoshi warriors scattered throughout the world now, and even include more people." "That sounds like a great idea, but have you told it to anyone else than me?" "Actually, Keia, Kori, and Toph have already agreed. We are calling it the blue jay. I just wanted one of my best warriors and friends's being a part of it too." "Thanks'. I will."

The next morning, Azula went out to the top of the ship. But someone was following her, "Oh there you are Kiyi!" "Unhand me strange girl!" "What are you doing up here?" "Oh nothing," The kid looked innocent but was hiding something behind her back. Azula peeked, and a fire went out. "Was that firebending?" Azula said, "You are a firebender! Do you know how to use it properly?" "No." The kid said confused. "Well, I will teach firebending to my little sister." And they went up. Once they got to the top, Azula told Kiyi, "Now breathe in, and feel the air going out from your stomach, and release the energy like this." And she gave Kiyi a demonstration. Kiyi did the firebending, but weaker. "Well, you keep practicing and the fire will become bigger." But then Ursa came, "What is Kiyi doing?" "Oh, I was just teaching her firebending." "She shouldn't learn firebending."

"Why? She is great for such a small age. See, she is half as good as I was when I was also eight." "She is too small to know how to use firebending responsibly." And Ursa went on, "This summer during Sozin' s comet, she tried firebending, but it was so much more powerful, she burned the village. She can burn people if she is not responsible." "She can learn firebending." Zuko interrupted. Ursa left so they could do firebending on their own. While Kiyi was practicing the basic move, Zuko asked, "I wanted to learn how to bend lightning." "Sure." Azula said, "Now when you usually use your energy to burn, think of tearing apart the energy and releasing it." And Azula shot a small lightning bolt. Then Zuko tried it and failed, "I see what you are doing wrong. You do not need to throw it; you need to let it go. It's extremely fast on its own." And Azula guided Zuko's hand as he made his first lightning bolt.

"Now," Azula said, "You might think just releasing it is limiting, but if you hold it, you can do so much more. Like a little whip." And Azula showed it. Then Zuko made a less impressive whip and threw the lightning in the sky. They tried some more lightning and got tired. "Thanks for teaching me lighting bending. You would never have done that before." Zuko said and sighed, "I need to go do some fire lord duties now." "Sure." And Azula wondered off. Then she bumped into Ty Lee, "Hey what are you doing?" Azula said. "Pretty much nothing." Ty Lee said, "I am bored and my aura is turning dark red." "You are sounding like Mei." "Well, what are you doing?" "I was just practicing firebending with Kiyi and Zuko." "Oh, cool. Too bad the only Airbender here is more preoccupied with playing with the zoo at the bottom than Airbending or Avatar stuff." "Well, what did you do yesterday?" "I mostly talked, and ate, and talked." "So, we can talk some more." "Sure. What are we going to talk about?" "Well, I don't know. What did you talk about yesterday?" "Well, I mostly talked about what happened after you hit me at the north pole and while I was at Cranefish. I had no idea what was happening." "Anything else?" "Well, Suki had a plan for what to do after the war. She called it the blue jay." "Kori already told me about it, and I said I would think about it if you joined." "Oh, Suki invited me. Should we join?" "Well, you are bored. And I think this could be a good way to keep the peace after the war, especially with that group anti-earth kingdom around." "Ok." And they went to Kori.

Kori was trying to bend metal. "Hey." Ty Lee said, "You are practicing earthbending?" "Yes, and it turns out until I can't do metal bending." "Oh. I am not an earthbender, but I have fought with toph several times. I could give you some advice on how she does it." "Thanks, so how is her stance?" "Well, she rarely moves her feet from the ground, usually puts her hand like this." And Ty Lee showed. But when Kori tried to replicate Toph's moves, she was unsuccessful. "Have you really seen toph metal bend?" "I have seen her earth bend." "Ok." Azula interrupted, "you may just be thinking about it wrong. When you lightning bend, you must prioritize balance and guidance, not energy and strength. It could be like metal bending." "Well, I could try that." And Kori concentrated on the metal, thinking of how to move it. Then she found a solution, but it was not the one she intended. "The metal is glowing, yay?" Ty Lee said. "No, it's hot." Azula said, "Is this supposed to be metal bending?" "No." Kori said, "But it felt, weird. I need to try it somewhere else."

She tried it on nearby coal, where the coal immediately burst into flames. Then she went down into the Zoo where there was earth. "Now let's see," Kori said immediately before she turned the earth into lava. "What was that?" Kori said. "I think that was lava." Ty Lee said, "I did not know earth benders could make lava." "Could you guys shut up?" Someone shouted from across the room, "Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt your important 'Avatar duties'." "What were you doing that caused such a fuss with the animals,' "Pretty much nothing. Kori just bended some earth into lava." "Wait, that's allowed." "Apparently." "Can you show me?" "Well, there doesn't look like there is a lot of earth here aside from coal. And coal immediately explodes when you do that kind of bending." "Ok, so I guess I will just play with the penglin." And they left. They went to Suki. "Hey, what are you doing near Sokka's room?" "Uh, I just finished making plans with him, very important plans." "So are you free now?" "Yes. What do you want?" "Azula and Ty Lee wanted to join our little group thing, what was it called, the blue jade." "Wait, who invited Azula?" "I did. Toph told me how to sense vibrations and tell if people are lying. And she has been more honest than you just were." Suki embarrassed, said "Sure. She is a great fighter with her firebending back." "So, what are we going to do," said Ty Lee, "I think we need to practice a bit." Suki said, "so we can be prepared for what happens after we get to the fire nation capital. We should be there soon."

Then they went up to practice. "Well, I learned a new move, but I need earth." Kori said. Then Keia arrived, "So this is the first meeting of the blue jade?" "I guess." Suki said and then she continued, "We need to plan how the blue jade is going to work when we hit the ground again." They talked about what to do when the voyage was over.

"Well, what do we need to do when we get home?" Suki asked them each. "Yu Dao was my home. And I tried to live in Cranefish, but it did not work out." Kori said. "I was a Kyoshi warrior. I don't know what to do now that we disbanded the Kyoshi warriors." Keia said and Ty Lee added, "Also me." And Azula said, "I am supposed to be a princess again. But I don't know how to do as a princess." "Well, this world need's rebuilding. We all are going somewhere. I think the blue jade should be about its individual members restoring their place." "I think I go to the southern water tribe." Keia said, "They need a water bender while Katara is gone, which is most of the time." Azula said, "I will use my power as fire nation princes to do my part." Kori said, "I think I should help the fire nation colonist's shifting to their new life as I did." Kori said and Suki finished, "I need to protect and rebuild Kyoshi island." And then a sailor said, "Land ahead!" And they all went to the front to see the capital in the distance.

"Ty Lee, you said nothing," Azula said. "Well, that's because I don't know what to do now. The circus is over, the war is over and the Kyoshi warriors are over." "But you are an Airbender. You have a gift I wish I had." "But what do I do with it?" "You know, I used to hear stories from the fire sages about great Airbender's from the past that traveled across the world and protected wherever they went. Aang has been doing that, but it is too much for one Airbender alone, especially with the war over. They need to stay, I need to stay, but you don't have to. You are on your own now. Don't waste it." "Thanks." And when they landed, they each gave one last goodbye and then left. 


End file.
